1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasably engageable coupling for an inhaler that administers medicine to a patient through the nose or mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known for administering medicine to a patient's nasal membranes, trachea or bronchial passages. Such devices are commonly referred to as inhalers.
The inhaler 1 illustrated in FIG. 1, employs a metered-dose, pressurized, aerosol canister 2 which is inserted in an opening 3 in the inhaler housing 4, and is typically known as an MDI (metered-dose inhaler). An aerosol medicinal spray is discharged through a mouthpiece 5 (or nasalpiece) into the airway of the patient. Numerous variations of this basic configuration are known, including those having mechanical features for improving the coordination between a patient's release of medication and the patient's inhalation thereof. It also is known to employ a spacer device, generally attached to the mouthpiece or nasalpiece, to facilitate the acceptance and delivery of the medication.
Also known are dry powder inhalers. A representative single dose inhaler 6, shown in FIGS. 2A-B, has a discharge port 7 and a receiving section 8 for holding a dry powder capsule. A blade within the inhaler (not shown) breaks open an inserted capsule when the port and receiving section are rotated relative to each other. The powder deposited in the interior of the inhaler is then sucked through the discharge port 7, along with air which enters the inhaler through vent 10.
Certain patient therapies involve two or more different medicines. For example, asthmatics commonly use a "beta 2" drag to first open up the bronchial passageways, followed by asteroid to reduce inflammation. The proper sequence and co-action of the drugs is important for enhancing therapeutic efficiency. Currently, such drugs are administered by two separate inhalers. As a result, patients may lose or forget to use one of the medications or may take the medications in the wrong sequence. Another problem with conventional inhalers is that it is difficult for a patient to know when the container holding the medication approaches empty. Particularly for patients with chronic or acute illness, the failure to have a spare inhaler can lead to severe consequences.
Meuer, et at., U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,389 disclose a compartmental dispensing container for nose and throat preparations. The dispensing container provides a single flexible resilient unit container that holds two non-compatible products in separate compartments until they are simultaneously dispensed from the container through immediately adjacent ports.
There also has been proposed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,048 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,419 to provide a single inhaler housing adapted to receive and discharge two different medications. This device is complex to manufacture and may require FDA approval. Consequently, the prior art still lacks an easily fabricated inhaler which is selectively and releasably engageable to one or more other inhalers and which will not require FDA approval.